In the end
by cocobain
Summary: El primer enfrentamiento de Lily y James contra Voldemort hace que los sentimientos de ambos se desborden, pero tardarán un tiempo en entenderlo. Capítulo único.


Capítulo único sobre Lily y James, ya sabéis que nada de esto me pertenece, que escribo por pasión y amor al arte, espero que os guste. Un beso a todos.

_In the end_

_Capítulo único._

Lily Evans acaba de salir de una reunión de la orden, avanzó unos metros perdiéndose por un pasillo de la mansión y finalmente apoyó la cabeza en la pared, no sabía si llorar o qué hacer, por primera vez podía decir que estaba realmente asustada de lo que se estaba convirtiendo aquella guerra sin sentido, de lo que suponía en realidad, no sólo para el mundo mágico, sino también para el muggle.

Hoy se había enfrentado a Voldemort por primera vez, aun recordaba la mirada de Potter cuando la vio a ella sola frente aquel ser, que lo único que irradiaba era un aura cruel y malvada, después todo se desarrolló muy rápido, y acabaron los dos peleando contra él, ni siquiera sabía, hasta ese instante, que sus piernas fueran tan rápidas o la velocidad a la que era capaz de pensar, los encantamientos acudían a ella sin siquiera decirlos, creía que Dumbledore exageraba cuando le decía que tenía un don especial con ellos, pero empezaba a sospechar que era cierto, sino, ¿como habría sabido invocar tanto poder ancestral?

Le temblaron las piernas y se sentó en el suelo, hubiese querido llegar a su habitación y llorar a gusto, pero se sentía incapaz, la conversación que acababan de tener con Dumbledore había sido agotadora, lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí y no se lo permitían, y encima las miradas de Potter, que parecía haber descubierto de repente que existía.

Rompió a llorar sin remedio, tocando su brazo derecho que estaría tocado de por vida por la maldición de aquel hombre, se lo había sacado del sitio y Lily había soltado un grito que distrajo a su compañero, podría haber ocurrido lo peor, y sin embargo Voldemort se fue, de repente, como si algo le quemara, como si hubiera visto algo que era incapaz de soportar.

Potter se puso a su lado y se lo recolocó, tenía que pedirle que le enseñara a hacerlo, una vez un hombro se sale del sitio puedes estar segura de que ocurrirá más veces.

-¿Evans?- Lily alzó la mirada para encontrarse con James-¿estás bien?-

-si, es que hoy ha sido un día...difícil-Lily se levantó apoyándose todavía en la pared.

-quería decirte que estuviste impresionante-

-no fue nada en comparación contigo, creo-

-yo jamás podría haber invocado magia ancestral-dijo James revolviéndose el pelo.

-eso hice ¿no? Ni siquiera me di cuenta, no se, sólo pensaba en...pensaba en mil cosas, no se si podré hacerlo otra vez, ni siquiera se como lo he hecho- a Lily se le escaparon dos lágrimas- no voy a poder soportarlo, esto se está convirtiendo en algo...para mi no tiene ningún sentido, jamás lo voy a entender-dijo llorando-necesito una explicación, una que tenga sentido!! Por que dentro de poco no nos podremos fiar ni de nuestra sombra y... y...-James la miraba sin decir nada y la furia de Lily se desató- ¡cómo se te ocurrió bajar!!?? Estabas a salvo!! Y bajaste casi de manera suicida!!! ¿es que no te importa nada? Es que no eres consciente de la gente a la que te enfrentas?-

-llevo enfrentándome a ellos toda mi vida, claro que soy consciente-dijo él acercándose.

-pues por eso mismo, todo esto tiene que ver contigo!! Luchamos por lo que tu nombre representa!! Se supone que hay que preservar la igualdad, que yo soy igual que tu a pesar de mi sangre, pero tu nunca me trataste así!! Y estoy aquí metida, en esta maldita guerra, cuando podría haber sido una muggle normal y corriente, defendiendo lo que representa alguien que, o pasaba de mi o me hacía la vida imposible y de repente hoy me encuentro luchando para que tu salgas con vida de ahí!! Como entiendo yo eso?-

-no lo se, pero yo lucho por lo que soy, igual que Sirius, y su nombre en la comunidad mágica representa todo lo contrario al mío, Remus lucha demostrando que a pesar de ser un hombre lobo tiene más alma que cualquiera de los que están en el otro bando, luchamos por lo que somos, no lo que representamos, si mi nombre representa la igualdad fue por mi padre que luchó por esa causa, yo lucho por quien soy y por mis principios-Lily se quedó callada- no se si eso te sirve o te consuela-dijo él rascándose la nuca- deberías ir a que te miren el hombro-

-está bien-

-entonces aprovecha para dormir- y el chico se marchó y no dijo nada más.

No fue hasta unos días después en que Lily volvió a hablar con James, él cual estaba frente a un papiro escrito con símbolos que nadie entendía, quizás Dumbledore, sin embargo Lily podía decir algo al respecto, pronunciarlo, Potter se giró sorprendido y Lily se sonrojó.

-creo que se lee así-dijo ella.

-y sabes lo que significa?-Lily rió pero James por lo visto no le vio la gracia.

-te va a sonar un poco raro pero a pesar de saber pronunciarlo, porque es lenguaje ancestral, no lo entiendo-

-como que no lo entiendes? lo acabas de pronunciar!! o me has tomado el pelo?-Lily se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho nada.

-no te tomo el pelo, no se qué significa porque no se puede traducir, has visto tu acaso algún hechizo de lenguaje ancestral traducido?-

-nunca he visto ningún hechizo ancestral en ningún libro, me estás diciendo que esto es lenguaje ancestral?-

-eso creo-James la miró perplejo.

-como que crees?-

-pues...qué quieres que te diga? Que leo y hablo el lenguaje ancestral pero que no se traducirlo? Pues te lo digo, la verdad es que no lo entiendo ni yo-él la miró detenidamente y Lily se sintió como un bicho raro.

-es que...-la pelirroja bajó la mirada- cuando pronuncias el lenguaje ancestral, pronuncias el lenguaje del corazón, al menos así me siento yo, así que se puede decir que son sentimientos y a los sentimientos se les puede dar nombre, pero describirlos es muy difícil, y respecto a lo que dice ahí, no se si alguna vez lo he sentido, pero puedo decir que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él, así que debe ser algo bueno ¿no?-James no respondió y Lily decidió salir de aquella sala antes de ponerse roja, había ido a devolver unos mapas, pero quizá sería mejor pasar después.

Lily jamás había visto un Trol, y ahora que lo veía no se le ocurría criatura más terrorífica que aquella, habían ido al bosque negro en busca de una colonia de vampiros, para ello se tuvieron que separar y Lily fue más lejos de lo que esperaba, siguió el crujido de los árboles y los gemidos de aquel bosque tan antiguo, quiso saber que era lo que lo destrozaba y no tardó en quedar frente aquella criatura que sacudió su garrote contra ella, Lily debía parecer una mosca ante aquel Trol tan grande que arremetía contra todo lo que veía, pronunció un hechizo que hizo que el garrote desapareciera y eso enfureció al Trol que arremetió contra ella con el cuerpo entero, Lily logró esquivarlo por los pelos cayendo sobre su hombro derecho, pero no se dio tiempo ni para quejarse salió corriendo confiando en que el Trol la perdiera de vista, pero no fue así, la siguió, derribando todo a su paso y Lily calló al suelo, pronto tubo al trol encima que la miraba atentamente hasta que desapareció.

Se encontró bajo el cuerpo de alguien que le tapaba la boca, tenía la respiración agitada y desprendía calor, Lily reconoció a James por el olor, tenía que admitir que desprendía uno que le llamaba la atención sobremanera, el trol no reaccionó, durante un tiempo se quedó mirando el punto fijo en el que Lily había desaparecido, finalmente se dio la vuelta, pero no la soltó hasta que no lo perdieron de vista.

James se levantó quitando la capa de invisibilidad de encima mirando el camino por donde se había ido el trol y después la miró a ella.

-perdiste la varita?-

-qué?- Lily lo miró extrañada-no, la tengo aquí-dijo sacándosela del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, James parecía decepcionado.

-entonces por qué no la usaste para desaparecer?-Lily se quedó a media palabra, simplemente no se le había ocurrido, a decir verdad no era propio de ella, podría haber desaparecido en cuanto vio al Trol.

-creo que me impresioné-

-nunca habías visto un trol?-dijo él quitándose el sudor de la frente y mirándola detenidamente, como siempre hacía, ¿no podía mirarla de una manera menos intensa, más suave? Sin hacerla sentir pasar por un examen.

-no, nunca había visto uno-

-pues son menos peligrosos que Voldemort, pero no significa que te tengas que quedar parada sin hacer nada-dijo él con enfado.

- soy diestra, se me ha salido el hombro no podía usar la varita-explicó ella. El la miró, evidentemente eso no lo veía un problema.

- tenemos que volver-

-oye! Qué te pasa?-James se giró- tu no cometes errores?-

-no me los puedo permitir-

-pues créeme, los cometes, bastantes y no veo a nadie juzgándote por ellos, sin embargo tu lo haces conmigo constantemente y no me parece justo, si no obtienes de mi la respuesta que quieres, te enfadas, y la pago yo-

-sólo he hablado contigo tres veces no creo que...-

-razón de más para no volver a hacerlo, al menos yo no contigo, imbécil-dijo murmurando por lo bajo y la chica se fue de allí aguantándose el brazo. James la siguió.

-Evans...Evans espera-el merodeador la volteó cogiendo su brazo izquierdo-vale...tu ganas-

-ya-él la miró ofendido.

-estoy intentando disculparme-

-pues se te da muy mal-dijo ella volviéndose a voltear.

-ya pero...espera-dijo él de nuevo, esta vez se puso delante- deja que te coloque el hombro-

-no que duele-James sonrió.

-es mejor en caliente, cuando llegues al cuartel te dolerá más porque Poppy no está-Lily chascó la lengua, se puso de lado para que James cogiera el brazo derecho y lo recolocara, se mordió el puño de la mano y cuando se lo colocó soltó un pequeño grito.-siento que tengas esa lesión para siempre-

-hubiera sido peor si esa maldición me hubiera dado de frente, aunque no se que maldición era-

-una que te saca los huesos el sitio-explicó, Lily lo miró asustada-tuviste suerte-dijo mientras le colocaba el pelo tras la oreja, ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, pero James tubo el detalle de no hacer ningún comentario y volvieron en silencio hacia el punto en común en el que habían quedado con el resto de la orden.

Dos días después enviaron a James a una misión fuera del país, en cuanto Lily se enteró tubo la repentina necesidad de, por lo menos, verle marchar, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación para salir a toda prisa se encontró con él de cara, lo miró sorprendida.

-iba a...¿qué haces aquí?-él se rascó la nuca

-he venido a despedirme, me marcho unos días, me han dado una misión-

-ya, quiero decir, lo se, iba a ver si todavía estabas pero no sabía si te iba a encontrar y...-Lily lo miró a los ojos y algo se hundió en su pecho, no lo pensó demasiado, simplemente fue un impulso, abrazarlo con fuerza por que ojalá, ojalá no se marchara, James se sorprendió- no hagas tonterías-dijo mientras le seguía abrazando-sino vuelves, te juro que si hay un más allá iré para patearte el culo-le escuchó reír y ella poco después se separó- y vuelve entero-dijo con los ojos aguados, se miraron unos segundos, después cerró la puerta y esperó hasta dejar de oír sus pasos.

Odiaba esta guerra, la odiaba con todo su corazón, pero se sentía agradecida, porque en medio de todo aquel caos, algo bueno estaba ocurriendo.

Los días pasaban, fueron dos semanas de las cuales sólo supieron de ellos cinco días, ya hacían cuatro que no se sabía nada, Lily iba a enloquecer, no podía estar perdiendo la cabeza por alguien que...no estaba siendo racional, James Potter no era la clase de chico que se fijaba en alguien como ella.

Lily no podía decir que alguna vez hubiera odiado a James, no podía decirlo porque nunca lo había sentido, simplemente no le entendía y ahora parecía que lo hacía un poco, pero ese no era motivo para perder la cabeza por él.

James la encontró en la cocina, dormida sobre la mesa y el plato intacto apartado unos centímetros de ella, se sentó a su lado y la miró, esperaría hasta que se despertara, la chica se movió y giró la cabeza hacia él, abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar-oh! Lily, esto ya es demasiado hasta para ti...-dijo la pelirroja creyendo que lo que veía no era real.

-yo también me alegro de verte-la pelirroja botó en el sitio y lo miró, se abalanzó encima de él haciéndole caer al suelo.

-dos semanas, dos semanas!! iban a ser unos días!! Y encima la última sin saber nada, casi me muero, estás bien? Te ha pasado al grave durante la misión?-dijo ella incorporándose un poco y mirándolo.

-estoy bien y no, no me ha pasado nada grave-dijo él divertido hasta que ella le pegó en el brazo- oye!-

-de oye nada! te lo mereces, no te pasa nada grave y me tienes aquí preocupada pensando a saber qué torturas-

-torturas?-dijo él alzando una ceja-tan preocupada estabas por mi?-ella enrojeció y quiso levantarse pero James la sujetó del brazo y se quedó sentada sobre él-lo estabas?-dijo apoyándose sobre un codo, buscó su mirada.

-un poco, pero ahora ya no porque estás bien, así que me marcho a dormir-dijo escabulléndose, James se levantó deprisa alcanzándola en la puerta de su habitación- ¿qué haces aquí vete a dorm...-la besó, la besó hasta que le faltó el aire, junto las dos frentes, miró sus ojos asombrados y sonrió.

-me gustas, me gustas desde el día en que te vi, desde el día en que me di cuenta de que estabas ahí, y...cuando te vi en mi casa por que Dumbledore te había pedido que formaras parte de la orden fue peor, por que entonces no sólo me gustabas sino que me preocupaba por ti, y cuando te vi sola ante Voldemort...yo tan sólo pensé en sacarte de aquel lugar, quise decirte que me preocupaba por ti, te lo quise contar todo, pero no he conocido a nadie tan cabezota en mi vida ni tan...eres un mocosa incorregible-

-y por qué me...-

-no puedes hacerle perder la cabeza a un chico de 16 años y que encima entienda lo que le pasa...aparte de que soy idiota-

-no eres idiota-dijo ella sonriendo-y yo que pensaba que en el colegio te gustaba Lory Williams-

-todo el mundo, lo que no entiendo es por qué, si no hablaba con ella-

-por que ella lo decía, supongo- Lily se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba- esta noche te quedas...?-el frunció el ceño.

-si, no me voy a ningún sitio-

-digo en mi habitación- James sonrió y ella no espero otra respuesta, le besó, y como pudieron abrieron la puerta.

Dos días después Lily Evans se encontraba frente al viejo papiro, lo miraba, no dejó de hacerlo ni aún cuando James le rodeó la cintura por detrás y le besó el cuello.

-creo que ya puedo decirte lo que significa-dijo ella, James miró el papiro lleno de símbolos.-dice: _el amor se hace con el corazón, y el corazón pone la vida en todo aquello que ama-_

Desde ese momento James pudo entender aquellos símbolos, pudo decir que amó a Lily Evans para la eternidad y que la amaba desde que al conoció, irremediablemente y sin necesidad de entenderlo, entendió por qué Voldemort jamás pudo vencerlos juntos, y supo que sólo el amor traería la paz.

FIN!!!

Bueno, que tal? Os ha gustado? Quería hacer la aclaración de que en este fic Lily y James tienen unos 20 años.

En fin que esto se me ha ocurrido en toda una tarde de inspiración, en la que no he hecho nada más que escribir, debería de haber estudiado algo ¬¬.

Si queréis dejar vuestras opiniones estaré encantadas de leerlas, y si es lo primero que leéis de mi pasaros por mis otros fics. Ya sabéis, un review no da de comer pero alimenta la felicidad. Y mil gracias por los que me habéis dejado Reviews en mis otros escritos, los agradezco muchísimo así que os dedico este con todo mi corazón. _**Est-potter, Dark-Shinda, Mira Black-Lupin, El Collar de Perlas, y princesaartemisa. Mil gracias!!!**_

_**Coco.**_


End file.
